dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe)
Steppenwolf is a New God general from Apokolips and the uncle of Darkseid. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice After Lex Luthor accessed Scout Ship 0344's database, he made contact with Steppenwolf on Apokolips, the New God then began teaching Lex Luthor of the three important Mother Boxes on Earth. However, Lex was interrupted, breaking contact. On Darkseid's orders, Steppenwolf then began his journey to Earth to search for the Mother Boxes, bringing with him a vast army of Parademons. Justice League ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'New God Physiology:' As a New God, Steppenwolf has superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, senses, immortality, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' During his first invasion of Earth, Steppenwolf was able to overpower and kill, numerous Amazons, Atlanteans and Yalan Gur, a Green Lantern relatively easily, in his second attempt to conquer Earth, he was able to gain the upper hand against the combined might of Wonder Woman and Aquaman simultaneously. **'Superhuman Durability:' Steppenwolf was only irritated by Mera's hydrokinesis attacks, slightly affected by direct blasts from Cyborg's arm cannon and withstood powerful blows from Wonder Woman and Aquaman. **'Superhuman Speed:' Steppenwolf was able to outmanoeuvre Wonder Woman and Aquaman's speed during their final fight, on several occasions, even when underwater, despite his muscular physique and heavy armor, his speed is barely affected. **'Superhuman Agility:' Steppenwolf moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Steppenwolf was able to catch a missile fired at him by the Knightcrawler. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Steppenwolf was able to remain physically active far longer then normal humans. **'Superhuman Senses:' Steppenwolf could smell the scent of the Mother Box on other individuals. **'Immortality:' Despite being over 30 millennia old, Steppenwolf did not visibly age since his first attempt at invading Earth. Abilities *'Master Tactician:' Steppenwolf is a very skilled tactician, as he bides his time to try and conquer Earth for a second time (after his first invasion of the planet failed) and only attacks earth again after the Mother Boxes alert him of the deaths of all the Old Gods and Superman. *'Expert Leader:' Due to him being Darkseid's second-in-command on Apokolips, as well as having millennia of experience invading and taking over other planets, Steppenwolf is an extremely skilled leader; able to successfully command a vast Parademon army in his attempted first invasion of Earth. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him having millennia of combat experience, Steppenwolf is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Steppenwolf's combat skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes him a formidable opponent alone in single combat; as he was able to kill Yalan Gur relatively easily, swiftly and easily overpowering numerous Amazons, Cyborg, Mera and Aquaman with little to no effort, he even managed to overpower Wonder Woman in each one of their confrontations with little difficulty, Steppenwolf is also skilled enough to fight Ares to a stalemate; although he still got injured in the process. However, despite this, Steppenwolf's combat skills are proven to be ultimately inferior to Zeus and Superman's respectively. *'Master Axe Fighter:' Steppenwolf is very skilled in battling with an axe. *'Expert Swimmer:' Despite his massive size; Steppenwolf is an extremely skilled swimmer. Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Due to his tremendous level of power, Steppenwolf has a massive ego to the point of underestimating his opponents; for example, during his first attempt to conquer Earth, he underestimated the earth's defense to the point of being ill-equipping, which not only resulted in his humiliating defeat, but also in his exile from Apokolips as well. Steppenwolf is also unable to accept when he has been defeated; such as when he was defeated by the combined forces of the humans, the amazons, the atlanteans and the old gods respectively, he refused to back down, which forced the Parademons to drag him off the battlefield. Relationships *Darkseid - Commanding officer and nephew. *Lex Luthor - Informant. *Parademons - Soldiers. *Amazons **Hippolyta - Enemy. *Atlanteans **Mera - Enemy. *Green Lantern Corps **Yalan Gur - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Olympian Gods **Zeus - Enemy; deceased. **Ares - Enemy; deceased. **Artemis - Enemy; deceased. *Silas Stone - Enemy and hostage. *Justice League **Kal-El/Superman - Enemy. **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy. **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Enemy. **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Enemy. **Barry Allen/The Flash - Enemy. **Victor Stone/Cyborg - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (3 films) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) **''Justice League'' - Ciarán Hinds **''Aquaman'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Hinds portrayed the villain through use of motion capture and received some advice in the process from Liam Neeson, who had recently done similar work in A Monster Calls. Trivia * Steppenwolf, Lex Luthor and Orm Marius are the only three main antagonists of the DCEU to survive their initial debut. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Steppenwolf appears before Lex Luthor.png|Steppenwolf's hologram appears to Lex Luthor. ''Justice League'' Steppenwolf arrives to invade Earth.png|Steppenwolf leading the first invasion. Steppenwolf arrives at Themyscira.png|Steppenwolf arrives at Themyscira. See Also * Steppenwolf Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Villains Category:New Gods